For the love of Erin
by djmetallium
Summary: Ash decides to go and visit Brock, and Brock seems to take a liking to Tracys girlfriend Erin. Erin also likes Brock a lot too. How will she pick.....and what is the connection between Erin and Team Rocket?
1. For the love of Erin *part 1*

This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh when reveiwing it! i don't own any of the characters from pokemon, I made up Erin myself so please don't use her in any of your own sroties!  
now on the the story!  
  
Chapter One  
"How long till we get there? My feet are tired", moaned Misty for the 50th time in half an hour. Ash was getting ready to hit her, he was sick of her moaning constantly.  
"It's not far away now", he said trying to stay as calm as possible, "you don't hear them two moaning do you?", Ash pointed behind him at Tracy and there new companion Erin.  
They had met her in Crest city when they stopped for a bite to eat, Tracy had instantly fallen in love with her. You could hardly miss her, she was tall, and had long bright red hair and deep blue eyes, that was the part that Tracy loved about her most.   
Misty turned to look at them and felt jelousy build up inside her, they were holding hands and giggling like little kids, they looked so sweet together.   
She wished that she had the courage to ask Ash out , but she had always been afraid that he would turn her down, she would feel like an idiot, so she has kept how she feels for him a deep secret.  
Ash had decided it would be a good idea to go and visit Brock at Prof. Ivys house, he really missed having long chats with him at nights and they had only chated a couple of times on phone.   
Tracy had also wanted to meet him but Ash was not too sure if Brock actually liked him, Tracy had said hello to him once on the phone and Brock did not sound too inthusiastic about meeting him at all. Brock would probably take an interest in Tracys girlfriend more than the pokemon that he has.  
  
As they continued along the long road they didn't notice the bushe that was following them; the bush stopped at the side of the road.   
A meowth popped its head out of the side of the bush,"Dis is gonna be easy, when they stop at prof. Ivys house to talk to dat Brock character we can swipe dat pikachu".   
Two other heads popped out of the bush; it was team rocket, Jessie pulled a twig out of her hair, "When we present that pikachu to the boss he will give us all promotions" she laughed.   
Her companion James crossed his arms and shook his head, " I don't know about this, i don't think we have every managed to complete a mission for the boss before, what makes you so sure that we will get it done this time?".  
Jessie gave an evil grin and placed her arm around James, "oh James, we will have to persuade them in some way to give us the pikachu, and I think their little friend Erin might be able to help us".  
  
The gang finally reached the front gate of Prof. Ivys house. Ash ran up to the front door and knocked as hard as he could. A very tired and over worked Brock appeared at the door.   
He was wearing his pink apron and pink head scarf to stop himself from getting dusty when he was doing the house work; "Ash, it's so good to see you again" he said managing to force a smile, even smiling he look sad.   
"How are thing going Brock?" Misty asked giving her old friend a hug. "Not so good", he replied. "It has been hard work trying to keep this place in order, i fell as if i haven't learned anything from staying here at all!".  
Brock sighed, "i don't suppose you guys would mind if i travled with you again? this place is driving me..........." he trailed off; Ash turned round and saw Erin walking towards them, Tracy was walking behind her and he looked really pissed off.   
Erin stood beside Misty and smiled, "Hi there, you must be Brock, Ash and Misty have told me all about you, i have been dying to meet you for ages".   
Brocks face went bright red, "a girl acctually wanted to meet me" he thought,"wow, this must be a first".  
Tracy stood on the other side of Erin and put an arm around her, he gave Brock a dirty look as if to say 'hands off'.  
Brock shook his head and smiled, "errmmm, and you name is......"; Erin put out her hand, "My name is Erin", Brock took her hand a shook it. "Erin" he thought, "what a heavenly name".  
  
Later that day Brock was in his room packing his things onto his large blue backpack, the couldn't stop thinking of Erin, her beautiful beep blue eyes and her stunning looks.  
He had no idea how she ended up with a guy like Tracy. "Hi Brock" said an unfamilar voice, he turned to see Tracy standing at the door, he didn't look too happy.   
"Hi Tracy, what do you want?". Tracy shut the door to the room and walked over to Brock, he stared him straight in the eye and grabed the top of his shirt.  
"let me just tell you something, Ash and Misty have told me about you obsession with girls".  
Tracy pulled on Brocks shirt harder, "I saw the way you were looking at Erin, so i thought i would give you a warning. Erin is with me, and if you get in the way of our relationship or even try anything to get her for yourself then i will not be resopsible for my actions. You got that?".  
Brock stared back, pushed Tracy off him and held up a picture of a young girl, she had short blond hair and really pretty eyes.  
"You see this girl?" Brock asked, "Me and her used to be an item, we were madly in love with each other", Brock had a look of sadness in his eyes.  
"Then one day out of the blue she told me that she had been seeing someone else behind my back, and the pain was unbearable".  
Tracy looked down at the ground ashamed of the way he had acted, Brock continued "I would never, ever want to put anyone through the pain i went through".  
He sniffed a bit, "And i would never try to take Erin away from you, i suggest you leave now".  
Tracy could tell he had hurt Brock, "I'm sorry Brock, i guess i wasn't thinking", but Brock wasn't listening.  
Tracy opened the door and came face to face with a very angry Erin.   
"How dare you, i'm not your toy, you don't decide what i do, and as long as i'm around you wouldn't lay a finger on anyone".  
Tracy felt like hiding under a rock right now, "Erin, I'm very sorry, but.....", Erin silenced him with a glare, "I suggest you just go" she said quietly.   
Tracy walked down the hall to find Ash. Erin quietly knock on Brock bedroom door.  
There was no reply, she slowly opened the door and and popped her head in, Brock was sitting on bed looking at the picture, he look sad.  
Erin walking in and shut the door behind her, Brock hadn't seen or heard her walk in, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.  
Brock still didn't look up from the picture, "she was perfect, the most beautiful girl i had ever meet", he said, his voice filled with pain.  
He looked around to find it was Erin he was talking to.   
Erin smiled and placed her hand on his, "I heard Tracy talking to you and he got a real fright when he found me on the other side of the door".   
She giggled, then leaned forward and kissed Brock on the cheek, he sat up straight and blushed.  
  
Tracy found Ash in the kitchen talking to Misty and Professer Ivy, he pulled out a chair, sat down and slamed his head against the table and didn't move.   
Ash looked at him, "Hi Tracy, why did you do that??", he asked quizically. Tracy pulled his head up from the table, he had a huge red mark on his forhead.  
"I'm a bad, bad person" he replied and slamed his head down again, Misty tried hard not to laugh.   
Erin walked into the kitchen, Tracy had heard her. He jumped up and smiled, "Hiya honey, what are ya up to".  
Erin walked right past to the sink and ignored him, she filled a glass with water a stopped in front of him on the way back.  
"we are gonig to have a big talk tonight", she said sternly, then continued to walk on.  
Once again Tracy sat down and slamed his head of the table, twice as hard. He hated himself for what he had said.  
  
Once Brock had said his goodbyes to everyone they were on there way, Ash still had one more badge to get to enter the Jolt leauge.  
He felt sorry for Tracy, but it was his own fault, Ash knew that once they talk they will be all over each other again; but Misty was not to sure.  
Tracy walked up behind Erin and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm very sorry", he whispered, "I'll make it up to you later".  
Erins face broke out into a huge grin, she knew very well what he ment by that, she stopped, turned around and kissed him.  
Tracy swung his arm around her and they walked down the road in front of the others.  
He hopped she had forgotten about the big talk they were going to have as they usually involve Tracy getting a punch in the jaw.  
  
The gang stopped by a rather large lake, there were lots of exotic flower around the left side and straight ahead there was a huge waterfall.  
Misty sighed, "oh, this place is so romantic, it's like something from a dream".  
Suddenly Ash ran past her and dived into the water, followed by Tracy and then Brock.  
Erin walked over to Misty, "i'm not gonna go that far, i'm just going to sit at the side near the water fall and relax".  
Erin took off her shoes and lay her backpack down beside the others, she walked round to the other side of the lake and sat down.  
She laughed as the boys swam around and and attempted to duck each other under, Ash had been caught three times already.  
Erin leaned back against a rock a began to relax.suddenly two sets of arms grabbed her and dragged her behind the water fall.   
A third smaller set gagged her so her screams could not be heard. The three figures pulled of the black masks they were wearing.   
It was Team Rocket.  
Misty was spashing about with Togipi in a shallow part of the water.  
She looked up and saw that Erin was gone.  
"Hey you guys" Misty called over to the boys, "Where did Erin go?"  
  
To be continued......   
  



	2. For the love of Erin *part 2*

Chapter 2  
  
Erin looked up in fear at Team Rocket, her wrists were tied together with rope and it hurt to move them.  
Meowth jumpped up on Erins head, "well, dat was an easy catch!" he said.  
Jessie bent down in front of Erin and laughed, "now listen up Erin, we will take the gag off you if you don't shout for help or anything, and if you do...".  
Jessie pulled out a small knife and held it against Erins throat, "then i will kill you!".  
Erin shook her head and Jessie removed the gag from her.  
"What the hell do you want Jessie?" asked Erin angrily, her wrists hurting badly from the rope being tied so tightly.  
Jessie played with the knife a bit then smiled, "apart from you life, i want your little friends pikachu".  
Erin laughed, "there is no way on this earth you are getting your hands on pikachu!". Jessie kneeled down in front of Erin again and gave a wickid smile.  
James began to worry, he had never seen Jessie this violent before, and who was this Erin person? how did the know each other?  
"you owe me big time Erin, so i think you will help me! I want you to get that pikachu and bring it to me or else!".  
Erin gave Jessie a clod stare and then spat in her face, "get someone else to do your dirty work!".  
"You little Bitch!", Jessie raised her hand to strike Erin then stopped when she saw a male figure running towards the waterfall.  
She turned back to Erin, "Your lucky this time, but next time you won't be!". Jessie cut Erins bonds and grabbed her two very scared looking companions.  
  
Ash ran up to the waterfall, he had seen her sitting there while he was splashing about with Brock and Tracy. he slid behind the waterfall to find Erin sitting againstthe wall at the back.  
"Hey Erin" he said, "are you okay? we got worried when we couldn't see you". Erin looked up at Ash and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah i'm fine Ash, sorry to worry you like that, i should have told you where i was".  
Ash held out his hand to help her up, "common, were going now, we are heading back to Crest city to challenge the gym leader there.....how come you never told me about the gym while we were there? thats were i need to get the last badge".  
Erin gave Ash a grin, "i forgot, i had too much on my mind. When we get there we could all stay at my apartment, it would be better than camping out in the cold".  
"Thats a great idea Erin, lets go and tell the others"  
  
Brocks heart skipped a beat when he saw Erin come out from behind the waterfall with Ash, *god, she is so beautiful* he thought, *bad luck she ended up with a creep like Tracy*.  
Brock watched as Erin walked up to Tracy and gave him a huge hug, Brock tried to put his attention on something else but he couldn't stop thinking about her; about when she took his hand, when she had gave him that kiss, her lips felt so soft.  
  
Misty noticed that Erin was unusually quite this evening and pulled her over to one side.  
"Hey Erin, whats up? is that thing with Tracy and Brock still getting at you?", Erin stopped and sighed, "No Misty, i do have something bothering me but i would rather not talk about it, it's nothing against you but i don't want anyone to know. Not even Tracy"  
Misty gave Erin a weak smile and nodded her head, she was starting to feel a bit sleepy now, she shouted to the guys who were ahead of them, "Hey, could we not crash out here for the evening? i'm starting to feel really sleepy"  
  
late that night, after they had eaten; Ash, Misty and Tracy had decided to got to bed early. Erin and Brock were sitting beside the fire talking about their past. Brock had discovered that Erin was one of 4 sisters, her being the youngest and that she was born and raised in Crest City.  
He could see that something bothered her, and also that she was rubbing her wrists alot. "Are you okay Erin? whats the matter with your wrist?" he asked, he reached out, took her hand and began to massage her wrist.  
Erin smiled and giggled lightly, "oh Brock, your such a sweet heart". She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he moved suddenly and she ended up planting it on his lips. Brock could feel his cheeks beginging to turn bright red, Erin giggled even more at this.  
She sighed, she had alot on her mind. She found that Brock was a good listener, she had to tell someone about what happened.  
"Brock, about what happened earlier at the waterfall.....", she stopped, she couldn't tell him about this, not about her connection with team Rocket. "never mind...it's not important"  
But Brock wasn't listening, he was looking at the huge red marks on her wrists, he knew they were rope burns and he knew they had something to do with before but he decided not to ask about it.  
Erin looked at Brock, suddenly she found him very attractive; his spiky brown hair, his lovely brown eyes and his charming personality. She had heard all about him from Ash and Misty, but now she had met him she couldn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend.  
Brock looked up. Their eyes met. "You know you are a very attractive man Brock!", Brock blushed at her comment, "y-y-you really t-think so?" he asked.  
Erin nodded her head slightly. They moved closer to each other, her lips a few inches away from his, "yes.....i do". Brock moved in to kiss her but then stopped suddenly when he heard Tracy yawning, he quickly moved back and realesed Erins hand.  
*yawn* "Erin, sweetie, are you still awake?". Erin gave Brock a quck glance and headed over to Tracy. Tracy pulled back the top of his sleeping bag and Erin slipped in beside him and rested her head on his cheast, Tracy wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
Brock sighed, he was so close. He stomped out the fire and proceded to his own sleeping bag. As he slid under the covers he heard Erins sweet voice whisper, "Goodnight Brock". "Goodnight Erin" he replied.  
  
Team Rocket had seen them camping and decided to follow them to Crest city, James was still unsure about what was going on between Erin and Jessie, all she had said was that it was personal and he would know in good time. They too slid into their sleeping bags and feel asleep, they had alot to do in the morning.  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
  



	3. For the love of Erin *part3*

Chapter 3  
  
Brock woke up early the next morning and proceded to make everyones breakfast, according to what Erin said last night Tracy was an awful cook.  
Erin...he couldn't stop thinking about her, or last night. He felt so fustrated, he was so close to kissing her. He looked over to Tracys sleeping bag to notice Erin wasn't there. *Where could she have gone* he thought.  
He began to fear the worst, her stuff was still beside the sleeping bag, had she been kidnapped?.  
"Goodmorning Brock" came a cheery voice, Brock spun round and knocked the owner of the voice over, when he looked down he saw it was Erin and blushed. "Oh Erin, i'm so sorry" he said helping her back to her feet, "did i hurt you at all, i just got a fright and....", Erin silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. "Shhh...you will wake up the others, and yes i'm fine". Brock sighed, Erin giggled "hey, i'm a big strong girl now, i can tie my own shoe laces and everything".  
Erin walked past Brock and went over to her bag to get some stuff, she had been out running and she was wearing a short top and some shorts.  
*man does she look hot!* thought Brock, he decided to bring up last night.  
"Errmm...Erin" he began, Erin got up, "Yes Brock, what can i AHHHH!", she screamed as she was pulled down and into the arms of Tracy, he grinned wickedly at her. "Hiya honey, you know you shouldn't wear they shorts around me!", he gave an evil laugh and threw the cover over himself and Erin.  
Brock turned away and began to make breakfast, he couldn't concentrate though...hearing Erin having fun with Tracy, would she be doing that right now if they had kissed last night?  
He tried to push it to the back of his mind. Erin suddenly gave a sensual hiss and deep pasionate kissing could be heard from under the covers. Brock had to get out of there, he grabbed his note pad and wrote a quick note saying that he had gone for a walk and would be back soon.  
  
Jessie was the first to awaken of the trio and was watching the scene carefully, she had notice what had happened last night between Erin and Brock and decided to take advantage of it.  
She turned around and gave James a kick in the ribs, "Wake up you idiot, i have a plan that will make Erin work for us!".   
James groaned and rolled over, he was used to Jessie kicking him awake in the mornings. "What now?" he moaned, we kidnap her and hold a gun to her head this time?".  
Jessie gave him another kick in the ribs, "no you idiot, did you not see what happened between her and that Brock guy last night, she has feelings for him!". James got up so he wouldn't have to face another kicking from Jessie, "so what? so she likes him, big deal, how does that help?" he asked, rubbing his sore side.  
Jessie gave him a wicked grin, "Cause i know for a fact she hate seeing someone she loves in trouble, she would sell her soul to save this guys life, i just know it!".  
  
Brock was enjoying the peace and quiet of these woods, the oddish were running about and the pidgys were chirping there morning song. As Brock turned the corner he noticed a butterfree trapped in some sort of net, he rushed over to help it.  
"Don't worry" he reasured "i'll have you out in a jiffy", but as Brock tried to undo the net he too was hoisted up into the air, trapped in an even larger net.  
"Help, help me" he shouted. suddenly two figures dropped out of the tree in front of him.  
  
"prepare for trouble"  
"and make that double"  
"to protect the world from....", "hey...shut the hell up", Brock interupted, "and get out of this bloodly net!"  
Jessie laughed, "ha ha ha ha ha, i don't think so baby, your gonna help us out, your gonna help us persuade Erin to help us out!"  
Brock felt rage build up inside of him, "NEVER!" he shouted "I will never help you, especially if it has something to do with Erin"  
"oh....i think you will Brock" she sneered, "because if you don't then Erin will die, and you wouldn't want that seeing as you love her so much".  
Brock stared at Jessie, she was right, he may have only known Erin for about a day but already he had fallen in love with her, "okay!" Brock said, "I'll help, but you have to promise no harm will come to Erin, no harm at all".  
Jessie cut the rope that held up the net, "Deal!".  
  
Everyone back at the camp were getting ready to leave. Misty sighed, "Oh where is Brock? i want to get to the city soon so i can have a decent meal inside me".  
"Hey you guys" came a voice, Everyone turned to see Brock running towards them, "Sorry, i was enjoying the walk to much and....argghhh", Brock got hit over the head with Mistys mallet. "no time for talk, lets get things moving"  
  
As they were traveling Brock walked over to Erin and Tracy. "Hey you guys, errmm, Tracy, if you don't mind i would like to borrow for a moment? it's really important"  
Tracy shrugged and Brock pulled Erin away by her arm, he shouted to the others, "just keep going ahead, we'll catch up for you". once they were far away enough Brcok began.  
"Okay Erin, i know about what happened at the waterfall, and the reason why i was so late in comeing back was because i was caught up in a net laid by team Rocket". He saw fear in Erins eyes, she knew what he was going to say next.  
"Erin, Jessie says you have to join team Rocket, it's that or our lives, and....". "wow, hang on a minute, OUR lives?", Brock nodded, "Yes, if you don't join we are both for it!".  
Erin knew there was only one thing to do.   
She turned back to Brock, "Brock, i-i-i'll have to do it, i'll have to become a member of team Rocket"  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  



	4. For the love of Erin *part4*

Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT?", Brock grabbed Erin by the shoulders, "you can't join Team Rocket! have you gone insane?". Erin pushed Brock away, "no Brock, i haven't gone insane, but i'm not risking your life because of some stupid team. If i can save our lifes by joining the Team then so be it".  
Brock look into Erins deep blue eyes. She was deadly serious. Erin handed Brock a set of keys and her bag, "take these, go to my appartment and stay there, Don't leave the house at all, do you understand?". Brcok didn't say a word, instead he moved forward, took Erins face in his hands and kissed her.  
Erin got quite a shock but found herself returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Brocks neck and pulled him closer to her. Brock broke off the kiss and sighed, "Just be careful, i don't want you to get hurt" he said in a small voice, "I love you". Erin smiled, "Don't worry about me, i'll figure something out.", her face broke out into a huge grin, "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve".  
She kissed Brock on the cheek, "i love you too" she wispered, then she ran off in the direction they had come from. Brock watched her till she was out of sight, *i'm not going to risk your life because of some stupid team, does she really care about me that much?" Brock turned away and started to run to catch up with the others.  
  
Erin kept on running till she came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods, she stopped and shouted at the top of her voice. "ALRIGHT, HAVE IT YOUR WAY, I'LL JOIN YOU GOD DAMN STUPID TEAM!". Jessie stepped out from behind a tree, James and meowth were behing her, fear filling there eyes, they had never seen Jessie like this before and they didn't like it.  
"well well Erin, i see you have made your decision, and it is a very wise one", Jessie placed her hands on her hips and laughed. Hate filled Erins eyes, "well you didn't leave me much choise did you". Jessie walk over to Erin and swung her arm around her, "Well Erin, sisters should always stick together! isn't that what mother told us?".   
"THEIR SISTERS!?", said James and Meowth in unison. Jessie turned round and looked at the two, she had a very angry look on her face. "Yes we're sisters. We never used to get along very well when we were younger. She always had most of the attention".  
"HA! I don't think so somehow", Erin snapped back, "you we the spoiled little brat of the family, you alwayshad your own way, and if you didn't then we would all suffer. You would kick and scream the house down till you got your own way!". "I DON'T THINK SO SOMEHOW!" Jessie screamed back. "Okay then, so what about Christmas time way back in '94? hmm?"  
  
*Flashback*  
Young Jessie: What the hell is this thing? *holds up a doll*  
Mother: It's a doll dearest.  
Young Jessie: I can see that, but it's not the one i wanted, it's a cheap version of the one i wanted"  
Mother: i couldn't afford the one you wanted, we spent most of you Fathers yearly wage on you birthday party remember?"  
Young Jessie: THIS SUCKS, THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! *throws the doll across the room and breaks it's head off*  
Father: Thats it Jessie, go to your room now!  
Young Jessie: NO! *stomps* i'm not moving and inch!  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
"I was a little upset, thats all". "Oh come on Jessie, you tried to set the christmas tree on fire and you let the dog into the kitchen to eat the roast", Erin turns to James and Meowth, "We had Pop Tarts for christmas dinner".  
  
Brock had finally managed to catch up with the rest of the group. He wiped the tears from his eyes and joined them. "Hey Brock" asked Tracy "Where did Erin go?". Brock didn't want to tell him about the whole Team Rocket thing right now, "Uh....she forgot something and she had to go back to get it, she gave me the keys to her appartment and said we had to stay there".   
Tracy noticed that Brock had her bag, "Thats funny", he thought, "Erin never lets anyone near her bag, why has Brock got it?".  
"Okay then, lets keep moving, she's fast, she'll catch up with us". Brock sighed, he knew what was going to happen when Tracy finds out about the whole Team Rocket thing.  
  
"This outfit leaves nothing to the imagination" complained Erin, she walked out from behind a tree and put her hands on her hips; She was wearing a short white dress, something like what Cassidy wears, with a red 'R' on the front, the dress had black trim along the edge on the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt, and it clung to her reaveling all her smooth curves. James couldn't take his eyes off her, "Ah! Jessie likes it like that, Team Rocket always put fashion first".  
Erin snorted, "You could have fooled me!". James twiddled his thumbs nervously, him and Erin were on there own, Jessie and Meowth had left to call the boss and tell him of their newest member.  
"Errrmm...so Erin...*cough*, do you have a boyfriend or some special guy in your life" James asked trying to sound as casual as posiable. Erin spun round on her heels and crossed her arms across her cheast, "and why would you like to know that?" she asked with a big grin on her face. James blushed bright red "Uhh! i'm just curious. do ya?", Erin laughed "Yeah i do, his name is....". She stopped, who was the special guy in her life, was it Brock or was it Tracy? she didn't seem quite sure.  
She bit her lower life then cleared her throat, *ahem*"No...no i don't, not at the moment". She quickly turned back round and tied her hair back into the blue ribbon she had borowed from Jessie, a tear ran down her cheek.   
James handed her a tissue, "Just to let you know that i'm not as tough as Jessie, i'm actually quite a big softy at heart", he gave Erin a heart warming smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you need someone to talk to then you can talk to me, anything said will be just between you and me".  
Erin took the tissue and wiped her eyes and smiled back, "Thanks James". She had grown fond of James quite quickly, he didn't seem like the sort of guy you would find on the side of criminals.  
Jessie returned to the camp with Meowth in tow and gave Erin a wicked grin and threw her a large brown bag, "well Erin it's time for your first mission, and it involves you little friends".......  
  
To be continued.........   
  



	5. For the love of Erin *part5*

Chapter 5  
  
"WHAT?", Tracy shouted, Grabbing Brock by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, "AND YOU JUST LET HER WALK AWAY?". They had arrived at Erins appartment in Crest City and Brock decided he should now tell them what happened.  
"She had no choise, i told her it was a bad idea but she wouldn't listen to me". Tracy let go of Brock and threw himself down onto the couch, tears started streaming down his face, Misty tried to comfort him. All of a sudden Tracy shot up and punched Brock in the face, Brock fell to the ground, his nose was bleeding. Tracy pulled him back up by the shirt and held him to the wall again, Misty tried to stop him but he was too strong, "Why didn't you tell us before now, we could have caught up with her and stopped it all?". Brock went silent, he knew Tracy was right, he should have told them about it.  
Ash came in through the door, droped the bags he had and pulled Tracy off of Brock, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked releasing Tracy from his grip and standing between him and Brock, "BECAUSE OF THIS DICK ERIN IS NOW A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET!". Brock had had enough of all of this, "Well Tracy, i don't see you running out trying to look for her, that just proves how much a caring boyfriend you are",rage filled Tracy. "But i think Erin already knew this and...", Tracy cut him off, "I AM A CARING BOYFRIEND, AND I LOVE HER TO DEATH", Brock gave an evil grin, "But did she say she loved you?".  
  
Later on that day when everyone had calmed down Brock slipped out of the appartment un-noticed by the others, He left a note attached to the guest room door saying he had gone to find Erin, If Tracy wasn't going to do it then he would.  
  
Jessie skipped through the woods happily, she was sure this was going to work out if they had Erin on their side, James wasn't too sure but decided to keep his mouth shut, he didn't fancy a beating from Jessie this evening. He looked behind him at Erin, she was walking slowly behind them dragging the bag behind her, her eyes filled with sadness. Once they had reached the outskirts of Crest City Jessie pushed Erin forward, "Alright Erin, we are going to stay here while you go ahead to get pikachu. We can't go into that city cause me and James are wanted for stealing food". Erin grunted a reply that none of them heard then she ran off in the direction of the city.  
  
As Erin walked through the main street something caught her attention, and tall dark figure, the figure stopped then started after her, she had to escape. She looked around and saw an allyway to her left, she ran as fast as she could down the ally hoping to loose her follower.  
  
"What the...?" said Brock as he noticed the girl with the long red hair, he could hardly make out who it was but she was wearing a team Rocket uniform, he was sure it was Jessie, and if it was then she would pay for what happened. Brock began to run after her and followed her down a dark allyway, he began to run faster, "Man, shes pretty fast" thought Brock. He followed her round trash cans and corners till they came to a dead end, "I've got you now" thought Brock as he dove forward and grabbed his target around the legs and pulled her to the ground, the girl screamed in fear and hid her face. "Now i've got you, you little bitch" whispered Brock as he flipped over his capture, and gasped, "Erin?" he asked.  
Erin pulled away her arms from her face, lept up and wrapped her arms around Brocks waist tightly, "Oh Brock!" she sobbed "Thank god it's you, i'm so scared". Brock wrapped his arms around Erin and held her close to him. He kissed her on the top of her head, "It's okay now, we'll figure something out, all that matters right now is that your okay, i was so scared you had gotten hurt". Erin pulled back and noticed blood on Brocks shirt, she looked up at his face, there was some bruises around his jaw and he had a black eye. Erin reached up and touched his face, "What happened to you?" ahe asked in a worried tone. Brock laughed a little "Tracy didn't take the Team Rocket news too well".  
Brock helped Erin up sighed, "How are we going to get you out of this one?", Erin smilled sweetly, "Lets forget about that right now, we will figure something out, it's late and i'm getting tired.", Brock held Erin close to him, she could feel the warmth of his body and it relaxed her. "Where are you going to stay, we can hardly go back to your apparment, Tracy is after my blood", Erin thought for a second then her face lit up, "Oh yes we can" she said, then she grabbed Brocks arm and ran down the ally.  
  
"What the hell is taking her so long?" Jessie raged, it was almost midnight and Erin wasn't back at the camp yet. James sat up, "She has probably crashed somewere for the evening and i'm going to do the same". Jessie walked over to the ballon and pulled out her sleeping bag, she wriggled her way in and shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Brock and Erin waited outside the appartment untill all the lights went out, then they sneaked inside and into the guest room Brock was sleeping in as Tracy had decided to take Erins room, they walked into the room and Brock locked the door behind them so no one could walk in and see Erin with him. Erin sat down on the bed and pulled out the blue ribbon letting her hair fall down to her waist, she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to Brock, "errrm, i-i'll sleep on the floor tonight". Brock shook his head and yawned, he was very tired, "No, i'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed". A smile crept across Erins face, "How 'bout we both share the bed, hmmm?" she asked, Brocks face went bright red "Um s-s-sure, i sup-suppose, i don't m-mind".  
  
Erin walked out of the small en-suite bathroom and headed towards the bed, she had on a thin light bed shirt that only came to just about her knees. She slid under the bed covers beside Brock and cuddled up beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him for warmth. "I have an idea that might work" Erin wispered, "but first i need to talk to the others", there was no reply, she looked up and saw Brock fast asleep. She leaned over him and switch the tabl lamp off and fell asleep herself.  
  
The next morning the two waited until everyone was awake before they left the bedroom. Erins clothes were in her own room so she threw on one of Brocks t-shirts and a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms. Brock went out first and stopped at the door that lead to the sitting room, "are you sure about this, what do you think Tracy will do when he finds out you shared a bed with me last night?". She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really care to be quite honest, i no longer have any feeling for him."  
Brock opened the door, "Goodmorning everyone, i have someone here who wants to talk to you"  
  
To be continued........  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW MY STORY!!!!   
  



	6. For the love of Erin *part6*

Chapter 6  
  
"Who wants to talk to us Brock?" asked Misty, Brock stepped aside and let Erin into the room, "ERIN!" Ash gasped.  
Tracy jumped up, "Erin i-i-i...why the hell are you wearing Brocks clothes?", Erin turned to Tracy and sighed, "I'm sorry Tracy, but thing haven't been working out very well between us" she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry, but i'm with Brock now, i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me". Tracy sat back down stunned, he gave Brock an angry glare, "You told me you would never take Erin away from me, and you have! how could you Brock?", Tracy stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Erin turned he attention back to Ash and Misty, "I need your help guys, or else i will have to be a member of Team Rocket for the rest of my life, and that is somthing that i don't want", Misty nodded, "Sure Erin, we'll help, anything for a friend!" she gave Erin a warm smile. "Right then, here is what we will do......" began Erin  
  
Tracy lay on the bed heart broken, "How could he do this to me? i knew he was going to be trouble right from the start", He buried his face into the pillow and started sobbing. The door opened and he heard footsteps, but he ignored them, someone sat down on the bed beside him and gently place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Tracy" whispered Erin. Tracy sat up and wiped his eyes, "So-uh when did-erm-did you two-uh", "It happened yesteday, in the forest, just before i left" Erin said, she knew that was what he was trying to ask. he sighed, "So, have you two-um-ya know", Erin shook her head. "Oh" Tracy perked up a bit.  
"Tracy, i know i have hurt you, but i need to ask you for your help" she placed her hand on top of his "Will you please help me? please?". Tracy gave a small smile, he took her hand and kissed it, "Sure" he relpied, "Anything for a....a friend". Erin threw her arms around his neck and huged him warmly, "Thank you Tracy, you have no idea how much this means to me".  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?? IF SHE HAS RUN OFF THEN I WILL KILL HER!", Jessie raged, James placed his hands on her shoulders, "Will you calm down Jessie, she will come back, she wouldn't just run off, she knows what you would do if she did". Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and Erin popped her head out, "No need to panic, i came back, and i have a little gift for you". Jessies eyes lit up when Erin held up the brown bag, there was alot of movement in the bag and the odd 'pika' now and then. Jessie ran over and grabbed the bag from her, "Well done little sis, i knew you wouldn't let me down". "Thats not all" Erin continued, "I have more than that", she walked out of the bushes. she was holding a rope, as she walked they found out what was attached to the rope, it was Ash, their mouths dropped. They were even more shocked when she kept on walking and found Misty, Brock and Tracy also attached to the rope. "OHHHHH" Jessie squeeled in delight, "you really have outdone yourself sis, we will get promoted for sure now".  
Erin gave an evil smirk, "But you see, i don't just give this sort of stuff away for nothing, so i'm gonna give you a choise, you let me off the team i give you these guys, if not then i let them free, your decision", Jessies happy expression quickly changed, "Sorry Erin but i'm not having that, you will remain a member of the team, and i'll be taking your little friends too".   
"Oh i don't think so somehow" replied Erin, she gave the rope i tight pull and everyones hands were released. Jessie, James and Meowth had a look of horror on their faces, "See, i knew she would pull a stunt like dat" said Meowth, "Quick to the ballon!" shouted Jessie. Misty leapt forward and grabbed hold of Meowth and Ash and Tracy grabbed James, unfortunatly Jessie managed to get to the ballon. "No, shes getting away with pikachu!" shouted Ash.  
Erin pulled two pokeballs from her belt, "Rapidash, Pidgeot, go!" she threw the pokeball and out popped the pokemon, "Brock, you take Pidgeot and try to bring the ballon down, i'll follow on Rapidash and get her when she comes down", Brock got onto Pidgeots back and flew up after the ballon, Erin jumpped up on Rapidashs back and turned to the others,"Keep them two here, tie them up or something just don't let them get away!", she kicked her heels into Rapidashs sides and went after the ballon.  
"Go faster Pidgeot, we're almost there" shouted Brock. He got up close to the ballon and tried to grab the controls, he slipped and grabbed hold of the basket, he tried to pull himself up. Jessie saw his hands over the edge and walked over, she put her hands on top of Brocks and pulled him up slightly, she leaned forward and wispered into his ear, "Do you remember what i said to you in the forest?". Fear filled Brocks eyes as Jessie released his hands, he began to fall, faster and faster. He fell towards some trees, he prayed the branches would hold his weight, but he wasn't that lucky. He hit a few large branches on his way down, all of them snapping beneath his weight, some of the smaller ones whipping against his face, stinging him badly, he fell for what seemed like an eternity. He hit the ground hard and felt a sharp pain in his left arm, then he blacked out.  
Erin never saw Brock fall and kept on going towards the ballon, "Common Brock, get that ballon down". Pidgeot still continued to fly about the ballon, Jessie tried to get rid of it,"Shoo, shoo, Stupid dumb bird, get away now". The giant bird flew up and then went straight through the ballon, The ballon started to fall just as fast as Brock did.  
Once the ballon landed Jessie scrambled around trying to find the bag with the pikchu, unaware that when it fell out Pidgeot caught it and took it back to Ash and the others. Erin and Rapidash stopped in front of the ballon, "It's over Jessie, just give yourself up, you know you can't win". "I don't think so somehow Erin, good guys always finish last! oh and by the way, i think your little friend Brock is going to be dead!", Jessie could have sworn she saw Erins eyes flash red for a second. "But i won't let you near him, Rapidash, Tackle attack". Rapidash charged forward and headbutted the basket, it went flying further and further into the horizon, Erin watched until the ballon diapreared. She kicked her heels into Rapidashs side again and headed back towards the others.  
  
James and Meowth were pushed into tha back of the police van by Officer Jenny, "good work you guys, we have been after these guys for months, where is the red head", Misty shrugged her shoulder, "we don't know, Brock and Erin went after her". Erin came up on Rapidash, she had a huge grin on her face, "Well i got rid of her, i don't think she will be bothering us anymore", her face suddenly dropped, Pidgeot was there but Brock wasn't there. "Where is Brock?" she asked. "I dunno" replied Ash, "he never came back with Pidgeot". Erin then remember what Jessie said to her, "I think your little friend Brock is going to be dead". suddenly it struck her, she jummped of Rapidash and ran back into the forest, the other followed her.   
Erin was in a state of panic, Tracy ran up to her "Whats the matter?", tears began to run down her face, "we have to find him, he could be dead for all we know!". Tracy pulled out one of his pokeballs, "Venonat will help us find him", he released Venonat from his pokeball and knelt down in front of him, "Now venonat, we need some help to find Brock, if you find anything that looks human then tell us, okay?", "VENONAT" it replied and ran off into the forest.  
After about 5 minutes of looking Venonat ran back and started squealing like crazy, "I think he found something" Said Tracy, "Lead us to him Venonat". Venonat left the small road and headed off into the deeper parts of the forest, Erin ran ahead of everyone else following Venonat, running through the bushes and ducking low branches of trees. They eventually came up to a rather large tree, most of the branches had been broken off on one side, at the bottom of the tree lay Brock, face down, his left arm was bent in a funny position under his body, "BROCK!" Erin screamed, she ran over to him and flipped him over, his face was scarred and bruised from the fall, she placed her ear to his chest, she was releived when she found his heartbeat. She cradled his head in her arms and began to sob, "Oh Brock, i'm so sorry, this is all my fault". The others finally managed to catch up, Officer Jenny was with them, she spoke into her radio, "This is Jenny, we need an ambulance at the Cresty City forest a.s.a.p".  
Tracy looked down at Erin. She was in a state of panic and was extreamly upset. Sure he hated Brock for what had happened but he couldn't just ignore the poor guy.  
Tracy looked up and the tree and gasped when he saw how high it was, he was surprised that Brock was still alive. He walked over to Erin "We're going to have to get him to the edge of the forest, the ambulance won't be able to get in this far", he knelt down beside Brock, took his right arm and slung him over his shoulders, Brock was alot heavier than what he thought but no one else would be able to take his weight. Erin looked up and Tracy and smiled, "Thank you Tracy" she wispered. They started back towards the edge of the forest to get Brock to the ambulance.  
  
Later on that evening everyone was crowded around the hospital bed that Brock was lying in, his left arm was in a cast and he had stitches on his forehead. Erin had fallen asleep, she had changed out of the Team Rocket uniform and was back in her normal blue shirt and blue trousers. Brock began to stir, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Hey you guys", he said in a small weak voice. He looked down and saw Erin asleep, he smiled and stroked her hair, he looked up at the others "If you guys wouldn't mind i would like to talk to Erin for a second". Tracy looked down and began to pick at his nails, he began to leave and stopped at the door, he walked back over to the bed and held out his hand towards Brock, "I'm sorry for the way i've been acting, i've just been really stupid and i hope you can forgive me?", Brock took his hand and shook it, "Yeah man, i forgive ya". Tracy smiled and headed out of the door, he stopped again and sighed, "Take care of Erin for me, she's a great girl. I hope you two will be happy together", he wiped a tear from his eye and shut the door behind him.  
"Thank you" Brock wispered. He turned towards Erin and sat up, he felt a sharp pain in his side but he pushed to to the back of his mind. "Erin, Erin wake up" he wispered, Erins eyes opened slightly, she yawned "W-where am i?", she suddenly bolted upright remembering what had happened, Brock smiled, "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Erin threw her arms around Brocks neck and hugged him, "ahhh" he said loudly, Erin pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh i'm sorry" she said "But why are you asking if i'm okay, your the one in hospital". Brock wrapped his free arm around Erin waist and pulled her up onto the bed, he held her close to him, "Lets talk about that another time, right now i have you all to myself". He smiled wickedly and Kissed Erin deeply and passionatly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, "ahh" he cried out again, "Oh, i'm sorry, i did it again!" she said, but Brock just laughed and enjoyed their little private moment together.  
"I love you", he wispered  
"I love you too" she replied  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading my story! This has been the first  
pokemon fanfic i have written ever.  
If you could please reveiw and tell me what you thought of  
it then i would really appreciate it.  
thanks =) =)  
  
if you have any suggestions for future stories then please email me  
at : kiara_015@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



End file.
